Pourquoi moi ?
by LittleDarkThought
Summary: Draco s'endort dans le Hogwarts Express qui le ramène à Hogwarts pour une deuxième septième année, il fait un rêve qui va lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses véritables sentiments. Mais que faire quand celui que vous aimez, vous brise le cœur après vous avoir utilisé... Point de Vue de Draco. !Attention Harco! (Harry/Draco) .OS.
1. OS

**Pourquoi moi ?**

Je regarde à travers la fenêtre de mon compartiment le paysage défilé rapidement. Me voilà repartis pour ma dernière année à Hogwarts, McGonagall n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié le fait que je ne comptai pas revenir après la bataille à première vu... Ou alors, c'est pour me lâcher dans la gueule des lions affamés de serpents, ce qui est sûrement ce qu'il va vraiment m'arriver : moi dévoré par ces lions. Mais aussi comment veut-elle qu'une personne portant le nom ''Malfoy'' soit reçu à présent ? Je vous en foutrais moi de la fierté, fierté mal placée oui… Enfin, je suis en ce moment seul car j'ai encore joué mon rôle à merveille de connard-qui-encule-le-monde-entier-et-en-est-très-fier-en-plus et que j'ai bien sûr balancé leurs quatre vérités à mes amis pour pouvoir avoir un moment au calme.

Je commence à m'endormir quand j'entends un bruit de détonation parvenir du couloir et quand je dis ''détonation'' c'est un euphémisme, je dois plutôt dire que c'est un bruit d'explosion. Des cris de terreur me parviennent aux oreilles pendant qu'une deuxième ébranle le train. Ni une ni deux, je saute sur mes pieds et me précipite dans le couloir, je ne sais même pas d'où me vient cette poussée de courage, je ne me connaissais pas aussi téméraire. J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Pansy, Blaise et Theo qui semblent être venu me prévenir et surtout me chercher de peur que j'ai lancé un sort de silence. Oui, quand ils apprirent le faites que j'étais dans ''l'obligation'' de revenir faire une deuxième septième année, ils m'ont suivis sans faire un seul commentaire. Tout le monde croit que les Slytherin n'ont pas de cœur, mais c'est complètement faux et ils en sont le parfait exemple. On court directement vers la tête du train où tout le monde court s'y mettre à l'abri, j'entends pourtant, dans ma hâte, quelques personnes hurler que là-bas il y aurait l'ordre pour protéger les élèves car se serais vraisemblablement une attaque de Death Eaters en manque de leur maître face de serpent.

Je m'arrête d'un coup pour faire demi-tour et hurle au-dessus de mon épaule aux autres de continuer à courir, je pense qu'ils m'ont écouté car j'entends personnes me suivre. Je me dirige donc vers l'arrière du train en ouvrant toute les portes sur ma route pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personnes, et quand je trouve une personne encore à l'intérieur, je les confie à d'autres personnes passant par là et allant vers la tête du train. Je suis enfin arrivé à la fin et je trouve une unique élève seule, la jambe droite complètement arrachée ou explosée je ne sais pas trop, elle devait se trouver vraiment proche d'une des déflagrations pour avoir de tel dégât. Je la prends doucement dans mes bras, faisant bien gaffe à ne pas trop bouger sa jambe blessé, tout en lui parlant pour la tenir éveillée, car si elle s'endort s'en est terminé pour elle. C'est ainsi que j'apprends qu'elle s'appelle Orla Quirke, qu'elle est à Ravenclaw depuis maintenant trois ans, qu'elle avait un lapin du nom de Rabbit (oui très original on est d'accord) mais que son lapin c'était fait mangé par le serpent de son petit frère il y a deux jours, et on n'arrête pas de parler de choses tout aussi futiles jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la tête du train. Quand j'aperçois enfin Potter entouré des autres, je redouble mes foulées.

Alors que je suis enfin tout proche, que je n'ai qu'à tendre les bras pour toucher ceux de Potter, je sens que j'ai marché sur une sorte de déclencheur pour faire éclater la bombe de ce wagon. Je tends mes bras vers Potter où il pût attraper Orla sans aucune difficulté. Je me recule ensuite de quelques pas, en faites pile seulement deux pour arriver à la frontière entre le dernier et l'avant-dernier wagon où je crée un Protego, qui protège le dernier wagon, donc pas moi. Blaise et Théo essayent en vain de cacher leurs larmes naissantes pendant que Pansy hurle à s'en faire mal aux cordes vocales, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je les regarde en leur faisant un petit sourire triste et dire qu'il n'y a même pas dix minutes je me plaignais de retourner à Hogwarts, c'est déjà loin maintenant.

Je fixe finalement mon regard dans celui émeraude de Potter, où je vois des larmes coulées le long de ses joues et dire que la dernière chose que je verrais dans ce bas monde se sera ses si beaux yeux, les yeux de la personne que j'aimais le plus dans ce monde pourris jusqu'à la moelle. J'entends la bombe exploser comme si je n'y étais pas, tout ce que j'avais entendu fut ce secret que lui et moi avons hurlé à l'unisson, les larmes coulant sur nos joues '' **Je t'aime...** ''

 **O0O0O0O**

J'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup. C'était quoi ça? Un rêve? Mais ça me semblait tellement réel... Et puis c'était quoi cette fin? Moi dire '' _ **Je t'aime**_ '' à Potter, n'importe quoi... Je le hais de toute mon âme, lui et son envie de sauver tout le monde, lui et son courage toujours trop grand, lui et ses yeux trop vert, son regard trop vivant, sa douleur de perdre des êtres chers, son espoir toujours clair malgré tous les morts et tout ce sang, son rôle dans cette putain de guerre qu'il vient lui-même de mettre fin, son acceptation de mourir sans presque aucun regret, je déteste vraiment tout en lui. Pourquoi m'a t' il sauvé à ce moment là, dans la salle sur demande, pourquoi a t' il fait naître l'espoir de continuer à vivre après cette guerre quand il m'a sauvé la vie sur ce balai, est-ce pour mieux me le faire payer? C'est bien possible.

Grégory, Vincent, Fred, Lupin et sa femme, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, les sœurs Parvati, Millicent, Severus, Dumbledore et tellement d'autres sont morts... La mort qui m'a le plus touché est celle de Severus, mon parrain, il était le père que je n'ai jamais eu en quelque sorte, et lui aussi est mort pendant cette guerre complètement puéril... Bien sûr, Voldemort est mort et la plupart des mangemorts ont été jugés et surtout condamné pour la plus grande partie... Mon père et ma mère, les parents de Pansy, la mère de Blaise, le père de Theodore ainsi que sans doute des anciens camarades de classe, tous sont à Azkaban. Nous, on a put l'éviter grâce à une lettre du vieux fou qui nous cite entant qu'espion pour l'Ordre, ce qui est vrai, mais quand j'ai vu le regard emplis de haine de mon père à mon encontre alors qu'il venait juste de me serrer dans ses bras pour la première fois me fit extrêmement mal, mère m'a rien dit pour sa part...

'' - **Il faudrait que tu mettes ta cape Dray.**

\- **Pas envie, laisse-moi encore seul quelques heures...**

\- **Dray, ça va faire trois heures qu'on t'a laissé seul et on arrive dans à peine dix minutes.**

\- **Encore cinq minutes alors...**

\- **Non Dray, nous aussi on ne veut pas y retourner et pourtant, regarde, on est dans ce fichu train...**

\- **Mais ils vont encore nous insul-**

\- **Je sais Dray, je sais, on va pourtant tenir le coup encore une fois, contre les insultes, les coups, les mauvaises blagues...**

\- **Mais...**

\- **Il n'y a pas de ''mais''... Putain Draco, arrête de faire l'enfant et met cette putain de cape pour qu'on puisse descendre et aller nous enfermer dans tes appartements privés...**

\- **Vous revenez dormir là-bas ?**

\- **Ouai, c'est soit ça soit qu'on retrouve nos affaires en morceaux, alors remue tes fesses.**

\- **J'ai compris, tu peux sortir, je vous rejoins à la sortie.**

\- **Ok, mais prends pas tout ton temps.**

\- **Promis, heu attends...**

\- **Quoi encore Draco ?**

\- **Merci d'être mon meilleur ami et d'être toujours là pour moi Blaise.**

\- **C'est réciproque Draco**. ''

J'attends de voir Blaise sortir avant de pousser un long soupir... Blaise est vraiment un ami en or, sans lui je me serais fais plus d'une fois tué, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas capable de tout lui dire, il a pourtant dut le remarquer toutes ses zones d'ombres que j'ai eu pendant la guerre, mais la première personne à qui j'en parlerais sera sûrement à ma fille ou à mon fils, enfin en espérant que j'en ai un jour, des enfants. Je sorts donc ma cape de ma valise, l'enfile puis referme ma valise avant de me rasseoir et d'attendre dans les ténèbres le plus total. Et sans même le remarquer, alors que nous allions arriver je me rendormis, dans un doux rêve où étrangement des yeux d'un vert émeraude bien connu me hantèrent...

 **O0O0O0O**

'' - **Il y a quelqu'un ?** ''

J'ouvre directement les yeux au son de cette voix, que fait son propriétaire ici? Il devrait être descendu depuis longtemps. Descendu... Oh merde, je me suis rendormi et le train s'est arrêté depuis je ne sais combien de temps... Blaise va me tuer!

'' - **J'ai posé une question !** ''

Oh, il monte le ton celui-là, même pas patient, on dirait presque qu'il a peur de recevoir une réponse. J'aimerais bien ne rien répondre pour l'énerver mais en même temps je me demande vraiment combien de temps le train c'est arrêté. Ah dur dilemme...

'' - **Ça va faire une heure que le train c'est arrêté...** ''

Tiens on dirait qu'il a lu dans mes pensées... Attendez, il a dit...

'' - **Une heure !?** ''

Je me relève d'un coup en lui posant cette question, il rigole là, je n'ai pas put dormir une heure ici quand même...

'' - **Malfoy ?!**

\- **Non, c'est le marchand de sable... Évidemment que c'est moi !**

\- **Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici !?**

\- **Je dormais figure-toi**

\- **Tu dormais ?**

\- **Oh c'est bon, putain ça fait une heure qu'on est arrivé, Blaise va pas me tuer, il va me trucider là. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?**

\- **Je te... enfin, je veux dire... Je... Enfin moi aussi... Et puis... Voilà quoi...**

\- **Il faut que je complète les trous là ?**

\- **Non, enfin... Bref, et si on sortait !**

\- **Ouai, s'tu veux...** ''

Je me lève avec toute la grâce Malfoyenne qui puisse encore me rester, prend ma valise en lui lançant un sort d'allègement pour enfin sortir.

'' - **Oh, j'oubliai...** ''

Il m'attrape le poignet, pendant que je passai juste à côté de lui, me retourne et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres ont un léger goût de fraise et sont extrêmement douces, je sens sur ma lèvre inférieure sa langue quémander l'accès à ma bouche auquel je réponds en la laissant passer. Quand nos langues rentrent en collision, j'ai l'impression de sortir de mon corps, c'est tellement doux, comme s'il mémorisait tout, je ne peut empêcher mes mains d'aller se perdre dans ses cheveux si doux et en même temps si emmêlés. Un gémissement de plaisir traverse la barrière de mes lèvres et vint mourir dans sa bouche. Ça semble être le signal pour lui car le baiser devint enflammés et je le sens commencer à retirer les boutons de ma chemise, ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour descendre dans mon cou et continuer leurs descentes sur mon torse à chaque bouton enlevé.

Des halètements quittèrent mes lèvres sans que je puisse rien faire et je me sentis tombé sur la banquette d'où j'étais assis quelques minutes plutôt. Il prit un des mes tétons dans sa bouche pour le maltraité tout en prenant l'autre entre ses doigts, je n'arrivais à rien faire à part gémir et supplier qu'il aille plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, mais quand enfin il accepta de m'enlever mon jeans et mon caleçon pour que je ne me sens plus à l'étroit, il fit tout pour ne pas toucher ni même frôler mon érection douloureuse.

'' - **Ah... S'il... te... plaît... Ah**

\- **Que veux-tu Malfoy ?**

\- **Ah... Prends... moi... Je... t'en... supplie... Prends-moi... AH !** ''

Il venait juste de prendre mon érection en bouche et il faisait des va-et-vient lent, mais alors vraiment très lent, une vrai torture physique avant qu'enfin il accélère le mouvement de sa tête.

Il me présenta trois doigts que je pris directement en bouche et que je lécha avidement imaginant une autre partie de l'anatomie, il me retira rapidement ses doigts de ma bouche pour se diriger beaucoup plus au sud et je sentis à peine le premier doigt rentrer, j'avais juste une impression gênante, au deuxième par contre je me tendis mais il me titilla la tête et je ne put m' empêché de gémir, le troisième me fit plus chaud que froid.

'' - **Ah... Oui... Plus loin...**

\- **Que veux-tu cette fois ?**

\- **Toi... en moi... Maintenant !** ''

Il enleva rapidement ses doigts, me faisant grogner du manque, quand je sentis quelque chose de plus gros commencé à rentrer en moi, il m'embrassa pour me décontracter, mais j'avais tellement mal, tellement que des larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. Il s'arrêta et commença à se retirer... Non, non, qu'il ne se retire pas. Mon cerveau obéit à mon souhait et commanda à mes jambes de s'enrouler autour de sa taille et de me rapprocher d'un coup de lui.

Ciel, comme ça faisait mal, alors que je réprimais un cri, lui réprimais un gémissement, mais il eut la délicatesse d'attendre mon autorisation avant de bouger, autorisation que je lui donna en imprimant le premier mouvement, premier d'une longue série... Je lui criais sans même m'en rendre compte d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin et quand il toucha une partie en moi qui me faisait voir des étoiles, je le griffa avant de venir entre nos deux corps sans même n'avoir été touché, et il vint en moi après quelques derniers mouvements, s'écrasant sur moi. J'haletais, c'était la première fois que je faisais ça, au sens propre, c'était la première fois que je couchais avec un homme, la première fois tout court, sans qu'il le sache, je venais de lui offrir mon corps, mon âme, mon cœur qu'il avait depuis un petit moment mais surtout, ma virginité... Il se retira de moi, se leva, se nettoya d'un sort et se rhabilla et tout ça sans me regarder une seule fois. Moi je restais allongé, à le regarder partir mais juste avant de quitter le compartiment il me dis des mots, des mots qui m'ont fait pleurer quand il a refermer la porte, me brisant le cœur.

'' - **Je te remercie Malfoy, les rumeurs étaient fondées, t'es vraiment un bon coup**. ''

Mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage pendant que mon corps c'était mis en position fœtus et que mon cerveau n'arrêtai pas de repasser cette même phrase. Il venait de me briser mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie, tout a été brisé avec cette simple phrase, ces quelques secondes à peine qu'il avait mis à les prononcer. Je me leva et fis comme lui, puis sortit, les yeux rouges j'allai directement dans mon dortoir pour m'effondrer sur mon lit.

Demain, je devrais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je devrais redevenir ce mec froid.

Demain, je devrais faire comme si je n'étais pas une coquille vide...

Tu m'as tué, Harry...


	2. Réponses Review

**Mis à jour le 10/08/2017**

Bonjour / Bonsoir, étant donné que j'ai dut déplacer cet OS je note ici les réponses aux reviews sur le post précédent !

 **13/11/2013 –** **LadyD.** La suite sera sous le nom de _Mon étoile_ et une Happy End est évidemment prévue !

 **14/11/2013 –** **Guest.** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, moi aussi j'adore ce style d'écriture :3

 **21/11/2013 –** **Melusine Oriki.** Merciiiiii

 **15/12/2013 –** **Miiete.** Hey ! Merci pour ta review, je n'ai pas très bien compris par contre en quoi mon écriture est désintéressée à tes yeux ^^'

 **01/01/2014 –** **Wigloo.** Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais à partir du point de vue d'un personnage déjà existant dans l'oeuvre alors je suis assez contente de moi que tu as aimé la description de ces sentiments. La suite sera donc sous le nom de _Mon étoile_.

 **03/01/2014 –** **Hitomi G.** Tu as bien vue juste, c'était mon premier lemon (chose que je n'ai toujours pas réessayer), merci de m'encourager j'en ai vraiment besoin ^^

 **06/02/2014 –** **Dolfiny.** La suite sera sous le nom de _Mon étoile_.

 **13/01/2015 –** **Lune Bazin.** Alors... Je vais essayer de t'envoyer la réponse aussi en PV... Sinon, oui c'est bien prévue (la preuve de ma bonne foie est ce poste) et j'avoue avoir été très sadique sur cette fin, moi qui en plus déteste les fin triste XD

 **10/12/2016 –** **Badlorchen.** Alors j'ai déjà répondu à ton message privé... Et... OUI ! Oui Harry est un salop mais no panic, ceci est déjà tout logique dans ma petite tête du pourquoi et du comment. En espérant te revoir sur la suite ^.°


End file.
